1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a wasted material separating device
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel (Liquid Crystal Display, LCD) in prior arts, after cutting the glass panel, the panel can separated from wasted glass strips by following three ways:
moving the wasted glass strips away by using a chuck;
manually moving the wasted glass strips away; and
separating the panel from the wasted glass by pushing a wasted glass region at periphery of the panel by using pins of a push rod provided at periphery of a robot arm chuck.
There are, however, some disadvantages in the above ways:
In the way of moving the wasted glass strips away by using a chuck, it is difficult to control operating parameters such as pressure, height and clamping amount. These operating parameters will affect production of products, and it will be difficult to control operating effects since it is not easy to control the operating parameters.
In the manual moving way, it will be difficult to control operating effects due to differences in individuals.
In the way of removing the wasted glass by using pins of a push rod provided at periphery of a robot arm chuck, since the wasted glass strip is applied by external force at a point thereon, a phenomenon will be easily caused in which small segments of wasted glass strips remain. Further, in process of cutting the panel, a low pressure cutting is often used to ensure strength at an edge of the panel and to reduce horizontal cracks generated due to cutting, however, vertical cracks generated in the low pressure cutting are smaller and thus can not penetrate through the panel, wasted glass strips can not be stripped off by using the pins of the push rod, and undesirable phenomena such as breakage of the panel or the like will occur if air pressure is increased.
Thus, since factors are difficult to be controlled during the separating process when using the above separating ways, residuals of the wasted materials may remain finally.